A Wish Gone Bad
by pokemonrangerwriter2
Summary: Red Eyes and Summer are officially a couple, but have fights more often than couples should. But what if during one of those arguments Red Eyes makes a wish he'll regret? What if it changes everything that's ever happened? What if Summer has no memory about him at all? More importantly, is this wish permanent? Can he change it all back? Or will this new fate keep them this way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to my new story ****_A Wish Gone Bad_****!**

**Solana: Yay. More torture.**

**Actually this one doesn't really involve you guys.**

**Ben:Really?**

**Yep. It basically involves Summer and Red Eyes, or Jake as he's known in the story. The great part is that they haven't read what I got planned.**

**Kellyn: How's that great?**

**It's because if they don't read it, they have no excuse to put me in the hospital.**

**Kate: Smart**

**I know right? **

**Kellyn: Anyway, what would happen if they did read it? **

**I'd be put in the hospital. Where you not listening?**

**Kellyn: Not really. Wait. Wouldn't they put all of us in the hospital?**

**Why would they do that? I'm the writer who created everything that'll happen.**

**Keith: You might be the writer but since we knew about it and we haven't told them, they'd make all of us suffer.**

**Alright...No one let them see it. Not until I have armor on and a bat with me. **

**Kate: What's with the bat?**

**Just in case. Armor can't always protect you.**

**Solana: Good point. **

**Kellyn!**

**Kellyn: *looks at me* yeah?**

**DO THE DISCLAIMER! **

**Kellyn: *sighes* pokemonrangerwriter24 does not own pokemon. If she did Blake would be a real character. **

**Oh! Before I forget! This story is not actually starting at the point where Summer and Jake are dating. It starts to a certain point and leads up to them dating. So, it actually is a flashback before the actual story. Now! On with the story!**

**Lunick: *pops in out of nowhere* ENJOY!**

**Solana: Shh! The story's starting!**

_I heaved a sigh, placing a hand on my injured arm. I could feel the blood making its way past my fingers, drenching them in the warm fluid. It won't be long before I die. I can't believe this is the end of me. My chest started to burn with every breath I took, and I could now taste the blood. The fluid was running down the corner of my mouth, dripping slowly onto my neon shirt and was staining the tan sand underneath me. My eyesight started to become blurry as darkness began to take over._

_I could feel the poison of the bullet spreading through my veins. I started to stand, only to be brought back down by the sharp pain of my leg. It may be sprained. So now I just sat there, leaning against the firm tree trunk. My head started to spin, faster and faster it went until I couldn't think straight anymore. I took one last painful breath before I closed my eyes, darkness greeting me as I did._

* * *

_Ben's Pov_

**Ben: Hey look! I'm in the story!**

**Kate: Ben! You ruined it!**

**Ben: Ruined what?**

**You interrupted the story. **

**Ben: There's a story? Oh! Can I hear it?!**

***face palms* We were. **

**Ben: We were what?**

***bashes head* You're an idiot.**

**Ben: Who?**

**YOU!**

**Ben: Who's you?**

**I'm gonna need an asprin after this. **

**Solana: Can we get back to the story? **

**Ben: WAIT! *runs off before returning with popcorn* Okay continue. **

**Where's Summer when you need her?**

_I waited impatiently at the movie store, wondering where the heck Summer was. I checked my phone for any missed calls and seeing none I dialed her number. I was only answered by her voicemail. Typical Summer. Not having her phone on. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before hanging up. _

_"Summer. Where are you?" I muttered, pocketing my phone in my jean pocket before placing my hands in my jacket pockets. Summer wasn't the kind of girl to go back on her word. She promised me that we would meet up here to get a movie but she wasn't here. That's not like her. Something must be up. I got on my skateboard, keeping one leg off of it so I could push myself on. After grabbing enough speed I put my foot back on my skateboard, riding the whole way to Summer's house. As soon as I got close to her house, a certain scent made me stop abruptly. _

_I sniffed the air just to make sure, and I found out I was right. Blood. Lots of it. I jumped off my board and ran inside Summer's house, throwing open the door and was met by the sight of blood splattered on the walls. In the middle of the living room was my best friend's mom, collapsed onto her knees and was sobbing uncontrollably. Her father knelt beside his wife, placing a hand on her shoulder, tears starting to make there down his face. I stood there in shock and horror. Please don't tell me she's..._

_"Where's Summer?" I asked, trying to stop that horrible thought from crossing my mind. Her father, John, looked up at me in sadness and he shook his head. His wife, Margret, busting out into more louder sobs. _

_"We..don't know." He replied softly. _

_"How do you not know where your daughter is!?" I yelled. _

_"Ben. We just don't. She was...attacked when we left." John responded._

_Summer...was attacked? Is she okay? I bolted out the door and ran toward the beach, not wanting to believe a word of what they told me. Summer can't have been killed. She's stronger than that! The blood smell got stronger as I got closer and closer. A flash of neon grabbed my attention and I picked up the pace. The figure was wearing white shorts that went up to her knees and had on a black hat turned around backwards. _

_Their shoes were black. Seems like something Summer would wear. I bit my lip as I got closer. To my horror it was in fact my childhood friend Summer. I ran over to her and knelt by her side, gently shaking her. I laid a hand on her stomach only to be greeted by something warm. I lifted my hand to look at it and yelped, jumping backwards. Summer was the one who was bleeding. Wiping my hand on my jeans I got closer to her again. _

_"Summer. Summer. Can you hear me?" I whispered quietly enough to where I hope she could tell it was me. I grabbed her wrist and checked for a pulse. Finding none, I began to panic. I picked Summer up, some of her blood managing to get on me in the process. Ignoring it, I ran toward her house, holding Summer as close as I could to my chest._

_I threw open their door and walked in, laying Summer down onto the couch. Immediately Margret and John ran down the stairs. They noticed their daughter lying on the couch and Margret knelt beside her, placing both of her hands on either side of Summer's face. Tears ran down her already tear stained face, as she gazed upon her, hopefully, unconscious child. _

_"John. Get the car ready. We're going to the hospital." She commanded in a soft whisper._

_John nodded and grabbed the keys off the table before walking outside. I picked Summer up again and headed toward the car, Margret following behind me. She shut the door as I placed Summer in the backseats. Margret sat in the front with her husband as I sat back there with my friend, her head in my lap. I was praying we weren't too late to save her. We ran inside and ran up to the front desk, telling them about Summer's condition. _

_Immediately a nurse came in with a hospital bed and I placed her on it. They rushed off with Summer and we went to go wait in the hospital waiting room. Ticked by slowly until the minutes became hours. Margret and I were sitting down, waiting anxiously for any news about Summer. John was pacing furiously, just as anxious as we were. Finally a doctor came out and John stopped pacing. We stood up as the doctor approached us, a clipboard was in his hands. _

_"S-so how is she doc?" I questioned._

_"Is my baby okay?" Margret asked worriedly._

_The doctor looked down at his clipboard, going through the papers that were on it before looking back up at us. "Summer's gonna be just fine. You've got nothing to worry about. But there was just one thing that left us baffled."_

_"What is Jonas?" John demanded. _

_"It's just that. With all the wounds she suffered and the poison some of the bullets-_

_"Bullets! Oh my poor darling! Having had gotten shot!" Margret cried._

_Jonas waited for Margret to settle down and continued on."Yes bullets. By the looks of it she was shot three times and the rest were stab wounds plus some gashes she got from traveling."_

_"So. Someone attacked her while she was going to Pueltown?" John asked._

_Jonas nodded. "Seems like it."_

_"Is anyone gonna do anything about it?" Margret questioned._

_"I've had someone contact the police and they are doing an investigation about it. When her attacker is caught they'll inform you about it."_

_"Can we see her?" I asked. _

_"Yeah but be careful. She's resting up from everything that's happened to her." He warned. _

_I smiled and walked over to her room, opening the door slowly. Inside I saw Summer fast asleep in the bed, her body was bandaged up but you could see the blood had matted some of her hair to her forehead. She was hooked up to a heart monitor and a tube that put blood into her body. _

_She must've lost a lot of blood. Despite all of this, she looked peaceful. I walked over to her and gently stroked her cheek, causing her to stir. She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at me. Her hazel eyes held a sleepy look as she casted her gaze on me. _

_"Ben?" She questioned. "W-where am I?"_

_"You're in the hospital. I found you passed out on the beach. What the hell happened to you?" I asked._

_She sat up and flinched in pain. "I-I was traveling toward the movie store when suddenly I was attacked by this guy. All I knew is that I threw punches, nailed him one good time in the eye, before he stabbed and shot me. Then they dragged me to Vientown's beach and left me there. I passed out and now I'm in the hospital." _

_"So the doc was right. Wait. If you were heading in the direction of the movie store why didn't I hear the gun shot?" I questioned._

_"It was because I was still in the forest on my way to Pueltown." She explained._

_"Ah. That would explain it." I replied._

_"So what did the doctor say?" She asked._

_"He said that you were lucky that I found you when I did. One more minute and you would've died." I responded. _

_"Great. At least I have another day to live." She smiled_

_"Yep. It's all thanks to this guy." I joked, pointing at myself_

_"What guy? All I see in here is a boy." She smirked. _

_"Hey!" I laughed, gently pushing her arm. Summer let out a laugh as well. Jonas suddenly came back in. I turned around to face him. _

_"Jonas?" I started._

_"Yes Benjamin?" He questioned._

_I heard Summer snicker from behind me and shot her a glare which instantly shut her up. I looked back at the doctor. "When can Summer be released?" _

_"In an hour. Your parents are filing out some release papers for you right now." He replied, looking at Summer. _

_Yay! I won't have to live a whole week without my best friend! "That's great! Isn't it Summer?"_

_She nodded. "Why an hour though?" _

_"Well you lost a lot of blood Ms. Minami. You need at least an hour to have some more fluid placed inside your body." He answered. _

_"How long have I been in here?" _

_"For at least 3 hours." _

_"Doesn't that mean that I've regained my lost blood?"_

_"Not really. You see Ms. Minami, when you were attacked you seemed to have lost, well we're not sure of the percentage, but whatever it is it may be very disastrous. _

_"So you're saying I haven't regained that much blood back?"_

_"No, but we plan on putting just enough to keep you up and running. Just try and not lose it."_

_"I can't help it. I'm a magnet that's why people are attracted to me." Summer joked. "Cause I got the power!"_

_I shook my head. "Summer I swear. If you weren't my best friend I would so send you to a mental institute."_

_Summer crossed her arms across her chest, glaring at me. "You're mean!"_

_I smiled to myself. I just don't understand Summer sometimes. She's always been different from others, no matter what it is. "Whatever Sunshine." _

_She hated that name, although it suits her at some points. It's a name her father had given her when they were playing together when she was younger. This was before we met though. The day was really sunny so since her name was Summer, it kinda stuck. "Don't call me Sunshine!" _

_I smirked and turned around to face her. My arms now crossed across my chest. "Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it, Sunshine."_

_She growled and launched at me. I ended up getting tackled, which I hadn't expected her to do. The tube was yanked out and the blood pured onto the floor. For a small packet of blood it sure could spread fast and had a lot. That fluid was everywhere and was still pouring out more in only a minute. The blood splashed onto us as we wrestled. _

_Finally I found myself on top of Summer, her hands were stuck above her head by my hands. I smirked down at her and saw the surprised look on her face. Despite this I could see the mischevious look in her eyes. She's got something planned. Oh no. That's never good. Pushing the thought down, I forced a joking smile onto my face. _

_"Who's the top dog now?" I joked, causing her to emit a groan and a roll of her eyes. I stiffled a laugh at her reaction. _

_"Hey Benjamin guess what?" She asked. _

_I growled in anger. She knows I hate to be called by my full name. Alright. She wants to play this way I'll let her. "What Gracidea?" _

_I saw I struck a nerve. Ha! Victory! She doesn't like her middle name just as much as I hate my full name. She quickly shook off the anger."What's brown black and is lying on the ground in pain?"_

_Curiosity struck me. I've never heard that joke before. "What?"_

_"YOU!" She kneed me as hard as she could and I ended up collapsing onto the floor beside her, holding myself where the pain was the most. _

_Summer sat up and shot me a smug look. I met her gaze. "That...was dirty."_

_"I never said it had to be clean." She pointed out. _

_I groaned and got up, needing to now lean against the wall for support. Jonas shook his head at us and pointed out the door. "Just get out you two. You cause enough trouble as it is." Despite his serious/angry tone of voice, I could see the corner of his mouth twitch upward in a smile._

_I casted a look at Summer and we both raced out the door. Now I know what you're thinking. How can Summer be up and running that fast after what she had went through? Truth is, Summer's not that easy to kick and keep down. Anyway, all I care about is that Summer's fine and not cdead. Let's just hope she stays that way. I saw Summer starting to limp and I slowed down to where we were both walking. I shot her a worried glance. _

_"Summer. You okay?" I questioned her._

_She nodded. "Yeah. I think I sprained my ankle though. It hurts really bad. Plus after all the other damage. But other than that I'm fine." _

_"You sure?" I asked doubtful. _

_She flashed me a smile. "Of course. Come on. Let's go rent that movie I promised."_

_I flashed her a grin and we walked toward the main entrance of the hospital, or in Summer's case, we limped. We found Summer's parents were waiting for us when we got down there, and Margret immediately hugged her daughter tightly. _

_"Oh my baby! Are you okay? You're not still injured are you?" She questioned worriedly. _

_Summer rolled her eyes. "Mom. I'm fine. In pain but I'm fine." _

_John placed a hand on Margret's shoulder, looking at her daughter with an emotion I couldn't comprehend. "Now Summer. Your mom, as well as I, are just concerned about your health."_

_"You can be concerned but I'm basically fine." She pointed out. "Can you guys take us to the movie store?" _

_Margret sighed. "Alright. Come on let's go."_

_So with that I helped Summer outside and into the car, before getting in after her. We then started to head to our favorite movie store._


	2. Chapter 2

_Normal Pov_

_Ben looked out the window, watching as the scenery went past them as Summer and her parents joked around. He just didn't understand it. Why would someone attack Summer so violently? What had she done to deserve that fate? It just didn't make any sense to him whatsoever. Summer was a great girl, so why would anyone want to hurt her? Summer laughed at a joke Margret had said when she suddenly noticed Ben's confused look from the corner of her eye. Turning to her best friend she studied him for a second before punching him in the arm, sending a shock wave of pain through him. _

_"Ow! Damn it Summer! You punch hard!" Ben exclaimed, rubbing the spot she had punched. She held back a laugh, amusement shining in her hazel eyes. _

_"It's your fault for looking all upset." Summer replied shrugging. Ben glared at her in anger and she shot him a smirk. _

_"I wasn't upset! I was just thinking about something." Ben protested causing Summer to roll her eyes._

_"Uh huh. Sure." _

_"I was!"_

_"What were you thinking about anyway?"_

_"Why anyone would want to hurt you."_

_"Who knows but I just hope it never happens again. I don't think I can live through that pain twice and still survive it."_

_"Yeah. I'm surprised you even survived it. You scared me enough that I swear you were already dead."_

_"Then I must've really been sleeping like the dead."_

_"Summer. I'm being serious."_

_Summer shrugged. "You may have been serious but I wasn't."_

_"I could tell."_

_"Whatever. Just be happy that I'm alive."_

_"Oh belive me. I am."_

_"Aw. You do care about me."_

_"Well what do you expect? You're my childhood friend."_

_As the car came to a stop in front of the movie store. Summer opened the door before getting out, Ben doing the same. They both slammed the car doors shut and the car drove off, leaving the two by themselves. Summer and Ben went inside and immediately went to the action packed aisle they always went to. _

_"I may be your friend but I can still take care of myself." She muttered._

_"Says the girl who almost died." Ben shot back. Summer turned on her heel to look at him, anger in her eyes. That made her mad, it wasn't her fault she was attacked. _

_"Well I'm sorry that I was jumped!" Summer yelled angrily._

_She was getting frustrated now and Ben could sense it. "Maybe if you weren't so careless you wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place."_

_"Oh. So me leaving my house just to go to the movie store with you makes me careless? I was trying to hang out with my friend, and obviously that's not you." Summer growled. _

_Ben looked at her in shock. How could she say something like that to him? He growled and clenched his fists. "Apparently you're not mine either!" _

_Summer looked at Ben in horror before quickly switching back to anger. She then snatched a movie off the shelf they were at before turning back to him. "Well maybe we shouldn't talk to each other anymore!" _

_Ben was horrified. What had he done? Ben watched as his ex-friend rented the movie and stormed out, not even a second glance thrown back at him. He heaved a sigh. Ben had just made Summer mad over something so stupid. Now they weren't friends anymore. Could this day get any worse?_

_"Mr. Johnson, do you have any female type movies in stock?"_

_Oh great. It just got worse. It was Jenna, the slut of the school. What's worse is that she's totally crushing on Ben and will not leave him alone no matter what. Ben minded his own business, hoping that she wouldn't notice him._

_"Benny!"_

_DAMN IT ARCEUS! WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ME TODAY! Ben thought angrily._

* * *

_Arceus's Pov_

_I love messing with him. It's so much fun._

* * *

_Ben heaved a sigh as Jenna ran over and hugged him. He pushed her off before glaring._

_"What do you want Jenna!?" Ben growled._

_She looked around in shock, apparently taking notice that Summer wasn't with him. "I'm shocked. I thought that whore that usually hangs around with you would be here."_

_Ben clenched his fists. "Summer's not a whore."_

_"Of course she is. Haven't you heard the rumors?" Jenna questioned him._

_There's been rumors about Summer being a whore and a skank that Jenna had spread out of pure jealousy. Lucky for Summer, but it doesn't really surprise her, that no one believes a word of it. Summer's a tomboy and all the guys liked hanging out with her because she was different. It takes Jenna basically a week just to get a guy, while it only took Summer a day and all the guys liked her, as friends of course. _

**Ben:Stop with all this boring crap and get on with the story!**

**SHUT UP BEN!**

**Ben: *popcorn gets knocked out of his hand suddenly and he looks at it in horror.* My popcorn...**

**THANKS LUNICK!**

**Lunick: NO PROBLEM!**

**Kate: WHY ARE WE YELLING?!**

**I'VE GOT NO IDEA!**

**Kate: CAN WE STOP NOW?!**

**YEAH! LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

_"Jenna. Everyone knows you created those rumors out of spite." Ben spat._

_She shook her head. "I would never do that. Summer's my best friend."_

_Everyone knows how close Ben is to Summer and how much Jenna hates her. For some reason that got under his skin when she said that. He wanted to punch her straight in the face but couldn't due to her gender. Who was he kidding? He could've punched her either way, she just wasn't worth it. At that moment his phone rang and he answered it. _

_"Yeah?"_

_"Hey Benjamin!"_

_"Keith. How many times have I told you not to call me that?"_

_"A million. But anyway, what did you do to piss Summer off?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean when I came over to her house she looked pissed, so I was wondering what you had done."_

_"Why'd you think I done something?"_

_"Dude. You talk to her the most out of everyone."_

_"I may have said something to get her mad."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Well Summer had almost died-_

_"Summer almost died?!"_

_"Yeah. Somebody jumped her."_

_"Is she okay?"_

_"You just went over to her house. Does she look fine?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then there's your answer."_

_"Whatever. Now finish what you were saying before."_

_"Alright Summer had almost died. I got her to the hospital. Managed to save her life by like a minute. I said that I cared about her and that's why I was happy she was still alive. Then she replied by saying that she could take care of herself. And I retorted with my own stupid comment. Summer got mad at me and stormed off."_

_"Wow. I think I just wasted 6 minutes of my life."_

_"What life?"_

_"Ben!"_

_Ben hung up the phone and grabbed a movie only to have Jenna snatch it out of his hand._

_"Oh! You like action movies? I love them. They're my favorite kind!" She gushed._

_Ben rolled his eyes. He knew that was a flat out lie. She hates them more than she hates Summer. And that's saying something. Ben walked off to the counter and then left. He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and walked toward his house. Ben didn't know what he was gonna do. He walked inside his house that was currently empty. Great. Peace and quiet. _

_He opened the movie case and popped in the DVD. Soon the title screen came on and he grabbed the remote before starting the movie. Ben placed both of his hands behind his head as the movie played on. Time went by fast and soon he passed out, his head gently falling to one side. Suddenly the door opened, revealing his mom, Jana, and his father, Mark at its frame. _

_"Well Mark. All I'm saying is that you could've walked over to me and ask rather than screaming what kind of tampon I wanted." Jana argued. _

_"Sorry. I just wanted to save time so I figured instead of running back and forth to try and find the right product to just scream and ask instead." Mark replied. _

_Jana placed down her red purse on the kitchen countertop and turned to her husband. "It may have been to save time but you still embarassed me."_

_"I know I may have but it was completely by accident." Mark responded. _

_Jana then noticed Ben and smiled, taking notice of the action film that was playing. "Oh look Mark. Ben's fast asleep."_

_"Isn't he suppose to be over at Summer's?" Mark questioned._

_"I don't think so. Why?" Jana asked._

_Mark shrugged. "It's just that they always hang out together so it's kind of suspicious."_

_Jana thought about it for a second before replying. "Yes it is, but we shouldn't worry about it. I'm sure that everything is fine."_

_"Alright. But it still seems suspicious." Mark muttered._

_Jana rolled her eyes and went upstairs, Mark following her afterward._


	3. Chapter 3

Summer's Pov

_I was sitting on the couch, watching the movie I'd rented, when suddenly there was a knock on my front door. I sighed, paused the movie, and checked the time. The clock on the wall read 12:53 and I was struck with confusion. _

_Who would be up at this time? I pondered_

_I opened the front door and looked out. "Hello?" I called. Upon hearing no response, I walked out the door, my eyes becoming adjusted to the darkness as I looked around. "Hel-"_

_Suddenly a chloroform cloth covered my mouth and nose, and a hand wrapped itself around my waist. I started to fight in their grasp, struggling to keep myself conscious despite how strong the liquid was. My attacker tightened their grip on me as I continued to struggle. Soon my sight became blurry and a weary feeling overcame me, my eyes closed as darkness crept over me. _

_Right before I passed out I could feel the person hoist me over their shoulder, carrying me off and away from my warm home._

* * *

_(Time Skip Ahead)_

_Ben's Pov_

_"Sweetie...sweetie...wake up..."_

_I groaned as I opened my eyes and found my mom staring back down at me. I jumped a mile high, a surprised feeling striking my heart. I sat up, gasping as I placed a hand over my heart, trying to control how fast it was going. _

_"Mom..." I gasped. "Don't ever...do that...again..."_

_She smiled back at me sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't expect you to react like that."_

_"Well, what do you expect when a guy wakes up only to see that his mom is standing over him?" _

_"Anyway, time to get up. You have school today."_

_"Seriously? Do I have to?" I wh__ined. _

_Mom nodded. "Yes, your father and I want you to get a good education."_

_"It's kinda hard when I'm woken up at like 12 in the morning." I muttered, getting up and stretching. _

_Jana shook her head. "Excuse me, it's about 6:30 in the morning, not 12." She corrected._

_I rolled my eyes. "Whatever mom. So what's for breakfast?"_

_"For you? School."_

_"I can't eat bricks, cement, wood, glass and whatever schools have in them and are made of."_

_"Hahaha, you know what I meant Benjamin." She said with a sarcastic tone. _

_I started to get ready for school. Great, I have to listen to Kincaid scream at me. On the bright side though, I'll get to see Summer and try and clear things up. I smiled as I walked downstairs, grabbed my tennis shoes, sat on the third step from the bottom and put them on._

_I got off the steps after they were on and snatched my bookbag off the ground before saying goodbye to my mom. I started to walk to school, anticipation filling my veins, pumping adrenaline through me. What am I gonna say to Summer? Will she forgive me?_

_Wait, why am I apologizing? I'm not the one who put themself in danger. If anyone should apologize it should be her. I scoffed and stuffed my hands inside my pockets. It wasn't long until I could see the school in the distance. I could soon all of mine and Summer's friends waiting for me and Summer. _

_Kate was the first to notice me and she smiled before waving. "Hey Ben!"_

_I waved back, stopping beside them. "Hey, have you seen Summer?"_

_Suddenly a worried look appeared on all their faces. "No, that's what we wanted to talk to you about. Do you have any idea where she is?"_

_"Probably at home."_

_"No, Summer's parents called all of us, asking if we knew where she was."_

_"She didn't call me."_

_"Mrs. Minami said she would've but she couldn't remember your number and Summer's phone was missing."_

_"She could've walked over to my house and asked."_

_"Margret said she tried but you were fast asleep so she told your parents if they saw any sign of her to let them know. She's really worried because, and I quote, 'This just isn't like her. She's never ran off somewhere without letting us know first. I'm really worried.'." _

_"I'm sure she's fine. Summer's probably letting off some steam and we just don't know where."_

_"Ben, this isn't like finding a movie after you've lost it for some time. Summer might be in danger and we wouldn't even know it!" _

_"Chill, after school we'll go on a search party and see if we can find her if that will make you happy."_

* * *

_Summer groaned as she started to wake up, and she saw darkness surrounding her. She tried to move only to find herself unable to. A rattle was heard as she made an attempt. The teen looked down at herself in confusion. "What the hell? Why am I chained up?" _

_The female was filled with confusion as she tried to figure out the mystery when suddenly the door to the room she was in was opened, light shone inside, but making it where she could only see their silhouette . "Well, well, well. Look who's finally awake."_

_Summer emitted a growl as she glared at the figure. "Where am I!?"_

_They smirked before walking in and shutting the door behind them and walked toward her. The person revealed chains in their hands and yanked on it to stretch it out. "Oh, if I were you, I would be worried to where I am going. And right now that place is the world of pain."_

* * *

_The school day seemed to pass by fast, faster than usual. Soon the time turned from seconds, to minutes, and then finally to hours when the school bell sounded for the last time. All the students cheered as they raced out of the building, excited to go home and kick back, that is, if they could finish their homework. _

_Ben groaned. "Ugh, why do we have so much homework?"_

_"Oh please." Kate scoffed. "You haven't known torture until you have almost all your classes with Kincaid. Someone says one tiny joke and he's all like 'your homework is to blah blah blah'."_

_"Yeah? Well at least you don't have to carry Summer's." Keith replied. "Who knew all her teachers were so strict? They gave her 20x more homework than the others because she wasn't there and when I try and explain why she wasn't there, they're like 'And after she has all of that done tell her to write a book report on 50 books by tomorrow'. Now I know why Summer hates going to school."_

_"Summer has all that work to do?" Solana questioned._

_Keith nodded. "Yeah."_

_Ben sighed, he knew he couldn't stay mad at Summer. She was his best friend, the first person he ever met when he had moved to Almia. _

_"Where do you guys think she is?"_

_"Probably at home still recovering from that attack. When we left the hospital, she was still limping and bloody and covered with those marks on her."_

_"Did she look any better?"_

_"No."_

_"Wow, well let's head to her house and check on her." Kate suggested. _

_"Cool, let's go." _

_The six started to head toward the younger brunette's house in search for her. It wasn't very long until the teens reached her house and they immediately headed inside. The gang went ahead and put their bags on the floor when suddenly a smash of glass breaking was heard. They ran into the kitchen in worry, only to find Margret on the floor sobbing uncontrollably, John was standing beside her, his gaze focused on a piece of paper in his clenched hands. _

_"Mrs. Minami, what's wrong?" Kate asked worriedly. _

_Neither of the parents answered her, to distracted to even had heard the teen. Kate took a step toward them. "Mr and Mrs. Minami? Do you have an idea where Summer is?"_

_"Yes." John finally answered. "And you're not gonna like it."_

_"What do you mean?" Ben asked, stepping beside Kate. _

_The father looked at them before handing the paper to Ben. The seventeen year old male took the paper cautiously before reading it over and when he did, a gasp escaped his mouth. _

_Because the paper read:_

**_WE HAVE YOUR DAUGHTER_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Summer continued to look around the grocery store, occasionally glancing at the list in her hand. She's searched for 5 hours in 5 different stores and she still couldn't find the last item her father had requested. _

_"UGH! WHERE IS IT!?" _

_Everyone stared at her in confusion but she couldn't care less. She threw the paper in the basket she was carrying when suddenly her phone beeped. The young teen pulled out her iPhone and quickly typed in her passcode before checking her messages. There was one unopened one sent by one of her friends; Kate Hitomi._

_She pressed the message banner and read it._

_**Summer, ur dad already found the...the...thingy he was looking for. Come back home.**_

_She sighed and gently set down the red basket filled with items before messaging her friend back. _

_**U mean the motorized saw hammer knife? Where did he find it? I've been searching everywhere for it. I will as soon as I pay for the other items. **_

_Summer pressed the send button and not even five seconds came the response._

_**Yeah, Idk, and k.**_

_She rolled her eyes before getting her headphones out and plugging them in the headphone hole and started to play her music. Beautiful by Eminem, one of her favorite songs. The teen picked up the basket and headed to the checkout line, softly rapping some of the lyrics. A smile came to her face, the song meant a lot to her. _

_It gave her a life lesson, no matter what anyone says, she was beautiful and to not pay any mind to those who said otherwise. _

* * *

_Kate put her phone up and looked around at the decorated room. There was a banter hanging in the living room saying in all caps 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUMMER~' It was true, today was the young, now fourteen year old, teen's birthday. Her parents were ecstatic as well as all her other friends. _

_"Alright guys," She yelled, gathering everyone in the rooms attention. "She'll be here shortly."_

_"I can't believe my little Sunshine is fourteen!" Her father smiled. "It seems like just yesterday she was learning how to walk and talk."_

_ "Yes," The mother nodded but seemed really worried. She glanced at the door as if wanting someone to walk through the door. "But Benjamin and Sharon should have been here already."_

_"Who?"_

_"Our new neighbors, I met Sharon yesterday and she told me she'd come over to celebrate Summer's birthday and that she was going to bring her son as well." _

_"She doesn't even know our daughter and how do you think Summer would react to this?"_

_"Just fine with it, she loves meeting new people, some of the times. Besides, she gets along quicker with the guys than the girls."_

_"True." It was. Summer did get along better with guys than girls, it was her nature. A doorbell rung and Summer's mother rushed to get it, snatching the door open. At the open frame was a young twenty one year old woman with blonde curly hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a slightly tight white short sleeved t-shirt with shorts and boots. _

_The male beside her, who was presumed to be her son, had brown hair and eyes. His clothes was a slight long sleeved/short sleeved blue and white t-shirt and baggy blue jeans. He had on sneakers instead, a sour and he obviously didn't want to be at their house by the look on his face. _

_"We're here!" _

_"Unfortunately."_

_They walked in and the door shut behind them. _

* * *

_Summer sighed as she opened the door to her house, throwing the grocery bag on the floor. "MOM, DAD, I'M HOME!" She ran a hand through her hair. The teen looked around, finding no sign of them. "Mom? Dad? The heck? Where are they?"_

_"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUMMER!" Everyone jumped up from their hiding place, revealing themselves. Summer jumped nearly twenty feet in the air. She gasped for breath, placing a hand over her racing heart. Today was her birthday and she had forgotten all about it, typical for her. _

_Her family and friends laughed, all except for a single guy, the one who was named Ben. Who walked out from the kitchen, a drink in his hand. "Yeah, happy birthday, girl who's name I now know is Summer's." _

_"Uh huh, nice to know you guys want to kill me." She turned to Ben. "And that you care so much about my birthday, even though we don't know each other."_

_Sharon was the one who spoke up, gently tapping Summer on the shoulder. "That's because my son and I are new to Almia, your mother was the first person we met and she mentioned your birthday, so we thought, what better way to get to know other people."_

_She raised a brow. "I'm guessing that's," Summer pointed toward the male close to the kitchen. "your son?"_

_Sharon nodded. "Correct, I'm Sharon by the way."_

_"Summer, nice to meet you."_

_"Benjamin, come and say hello to the birthday girl."_

_He heaved a sigh and walked over to her, looking her up and down before stubbornly saying the two words his mother told him to say. Ben then dropped the cup, spilling punch on both of them. He then went up the stairs and Summer watched him and turned to Sharon when he was out of sight. "Really exited to be here isn't he?" _

_Sharon sighed. "I don't know why he's acting like that. He was never that way in his old home. I'll help you clean it up Crystal."_

_"No, no. I got it, you guys just enjoy the party." Crystal left the room, Sharon following after her, as the mother went to get cleaning supplies. _

_Summer shook her head, Keith walking over to her. "Happy birthday." _

_"Thanks." She smiled. _

_It was mid afternoon, Ben and Summer still couldn't get along. After a long, irritating argument, the b-day girl had decided to go get some fresh air. Five hours later, Summer wasn't back yet, worrying her mother and father. "Oh dear, where could she be?" _

_"Don't worry sweetheart, she'll be back soon."_

_"I just know she went to that road that has that steep cliff. We've told her way to many times to stay away from that place but she never listens!" _

_"Calm down Crystal, if it would make you feel better I'll send Benjamin off to go find and bring her back." _

_"Would you?" Crystal asked, looking at Sharon's son. "Please bring my baby girl back, I don't know if I could live with myself if she got hurt."_

_Ben sighed. Why am I suddenly sent to go fetch a brat? He thought bitterly but nodded anyway. "Yes ma'am, I'll make sure she's in perfect health, no danger will come to her."_

_The woman sighed with relief, placing a hand over her heart. "Thank Arceus, you sure are lucky to have a son like him."_

_He rolled his eyes and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. The male searched around for a while before deciding to ask for directions. It took about 5 people but he managed to find the place Summer had went. _

* * *

_Ben's Pov_

_It was about 5 people later when I had managed to find where Summer had went. Her mother wasn't kidding with the description either. There was a long dirt road, on my left, a giant wall that went along with it. I soon arrived at the end and I saw the wall road jut out a little farther. I stared down to see jagged rocks at the bottom, the waves either hitting against or maneuvering around them. _

_Wow, she comes here? No wonder her parents tell her not to come here. I don't blame them. I looked around, stuffing my hands in my pockets, calling out her name. No response. "SUMMER! WHERE ARE YOU!?"_

_Finally I heard her voice but it was on top of the cliff. Crap. "What are you doing up there?"_

_"Why are you down there?"_

_"Your mom and dad want you to come home!" _

_"Are sure it's not you that wants me too?"_

_"Positive, I wouldn't even be here if your parents didn't send me."_

_"Sure, whatever you say."_

_"I mean it! They want you home, I could care less!" _

_"Uh huh, and pikachu can fly."_

_"I DON'T CARE IF YOU-" I sighed angrily, pinching the base of my nose. She was irritating. "You know what? I'm going to your house, come back when you're less annoying." _

_I turned my back and I could hear footsteps fading, I didn't turn back, not until I heard some rocks slip and then a scream. I whipped around to find Summer falling backwards in shock. Before I could stop myself I raced toward her, adrenaline pumping through my veins. "SUMMER!" _

_I saw her eyes close, accepting fate. I didn't know if I would get to her in time, but I was hoping so. At the edge of the road, I pushed myself off toward her, managing to snag her in my arms and we fell into the water. The cold water was shocking and so sudden, it literally took my breath away. _

_I inhaled a mouth full by accident, forcing me to cough and suck in more water, and I struggled to swim up to the surface with an unconscious Summer in my arm. I managed to break through the water and I gasped for air, I made sure to keep her head above water. I paddled to the closest land possible. _

_I coughed and spat out as much water as I could, trying to get it out of my system. I lifted Summer onto the land, pushing her away from the edge before pulling myself up on it. I rested my hands on either sides of my legs, occasionally coughing out more of the salty liquid. _

_It wasn't long before I had regained my breath. I glanced at Summer and slightly picked her up, laying her head almost on my chest. "Summer...Summer...Summer, can you hear me?"_

_Her face wrinkled a little and she blinked, opening her eyes. "Ben?" Her eyes widened and she tackled me in a hug. "Ben! You saved my life!" _

_My face heated up and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her waist. _

* * *

_Ben sighed as he remembered how him and Summer met and how he had saved her from dying. Now someone else had her and he couldn't save her this time. Heck, he didn't even know where she was. He just hoped she was okay, or else some butts were seriously gonna get kicked. _

* * *

_Summer groaned as she started to regain consciousness. The darkness of the room was still the same but she could see a very faint white light. She bolted upright, a sharp pain greeting her. Summer flinched at the feeling but blinked a couple of times. _

_There was no way she was imagining it; that light was definitely there. Then what could it be? The teen attempted to stand only to restrained by the chains around her wrists. She sighed and sat back down. Great, she was chained up. _

_Summer was puzzled. When had these restraints been put on me? She wondered. Then it hit her; after the torture she had passed out, he must have done it then. Her body still burned and ached with the pain, he had done quite a number on her. _

_She reached in her pockets, making the chains rattle across the floor as she did. Summer pulled out her pocket knife and started to gently run it back and forth across the metal. It took about an hour of painstakingly cutting, but she had managed to free her right arm. _

_The teen put down the blade back into it's slot and pressed a small red button she had installed in it. In five seconds the weapon had reformed and was now a small weapon. It had a little barrel and on the part that was once the place she held her knife, was a few buttons. _

_Summer smirked and pressed the green button causing a little flame to ignite. Gently she held it to the cold metal causing it to burn. It quickly caught fire and burned in half. She blew out the small light and got up, leaving the weapon the same. _

_She grinned and got up, heading toward the door and gently pulled on the handle. A click was repeatedly heard as she pulled on it; the door was locked. _

_Figures, Summer thought, they wouldn't leave a prisoner door open. I'll fix that though. _

_She bent down and pressed and held down the red button. The tiny flamethrower instantly changed into a laser pen and she pointed it toward the handle, slowly tracing around the doorknob. After she was done, she pushed out the metal and a loud 'CLING' was heard as it made contact with the ground. _

_The female bit her lip, praying to Arceus that no one heard it. No footsteps were audible. She sighed in relief and gently pushed the door, forcing it open. Creeping out, Summer looked around for any sign of life. She tiptoed for a while and finally found an exit. _

_She casually looked around before opening it. She was free, and she planned on getting back to her friends. But she didn't realize just how much trouble that would cause. _


End file.
